Visions
by Caelia93
Summary: They thought they were safe but a new threat appears and Carol was able to see it coming. Daryl didn't know if this is the end or not, but he is gonna protect her until the end. If he only knew what it's this new creature.. or why the walkers have dissipated..
1. Chapter 1

**Visions**

 **Part 1**

He saw her walking to the cornfield which was just outside the Kingdom. She's been acting so weird lately. She looked so pale this morning and he didn't know what was wrong with her. He looked at her and he looked at the sky, it looked like it was gonna rain, a big storm was coming.

And then, she started to run like the devil itself was chasing her.

\- Miss Carol! Miss Carol! It's dangerous to go out now!- shouted one of the soldiers

But she continued running without listening to anyone.

\- What's wrong, Daryl?- asked Rick as they all watched the soldiers shouting at Carol.- Carol!

But he didn't listen to anyone,he just ran after her.

…..

\- Carol! where the fuck are you? Carol!- he shouted desperate

It was already raining so hard he couldn't see anything and he was lost in that fucking cornfield. If only he has asked her what was wrong this morning.

And then, he hit something and went to the ground. It was her. She looked like a ghost. She was as white as a sheet.

\- What's wrong? what happened? Please..- he said as he touched her wet face

And she looked at him so lost, so scared

\- I had a dream, one week ago- she said shaking- Ben died in my dream

\- Oh.. sometimes that happens, sweetheart- he said

\- Daryl.. Ben died last night.. like my dream- she said shaking- And it's not the first time it happens to me.. it's been happening to me since we defeated Negan.

\- What the hell,woman?- he asked her and he could see she wasn't lying to him. She was saying the truth.- Did you tell anyone else? Morgan? someone?

\- So, they can say I'm crazy? No.. no one.. just you- she said and then, she held his hand with hers and she looked at him- I had another vision..

\- What? what vision?- he asked her- Carol..

\- I dreamt about a big grey cloud covering the sky, so dark.. I think it was smoke but the rays of the sun could not cross it. There was no light in my dream.. I don't know if it's a big fire or what..- she said shaking

\- Okay, sweetheart look at me. Everything is gonna be okay, we are tired, you are exhausted.. the war against Negan has been so hard.. but we are okay now, okay?-he said and he took her in his arms- I'm gonna take care of you..

And she fell asleep in his arms as he carried her into the Kingdom, she was his life and he was gonna protect her from everything, even if it was her own mind.

…..

Unfortunately, she wasn't wrong. A big dark cloud covered the sky that afternoon and they all looked at Carol who has predicted it.

They heard a loud noise. It was scary, terrifying.

Something was happening.

And he didn't know how to protect her from this new nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Visions. Chapter 2**

\- Carol, come on, we need to leave now! It's coming!- shouted Rick - go into the car, now!

\- No Rick! I'm waiting for them, I'm not leaving without them!- she shouted at Rick

She wasn't going to leave without them. Daryl has gone for Morgan and Henry, she wasn't gonna leave them even if that thing or whatever it was.. was coming to them.

\- Fuck, Carol. I can't leave you here on your own- begged Rick as the others cars left them.. there was just one more car

\- Then, fucking wait with me! It's your brother who we're waiting for- she growled at him.

And then, it happened. They heard it again, that loud noise. Something was coming for them.

The sky was so dark that they couldn't see much and it wasn't even midday

\- Carol..- whispered Rick

And then, she saw them. Daryl and Morgan and Henry was running toward them, bloody.

\- HIDE! WE HAVE TO HIDE- shouted Daryl.

…..

\- Do you think we are gonna be safe in a fucking truck?- growled Daryl to Rick as he saw how that dark cloud extended through the sky like smoke.

\- Daryl.. it's okay- said Carol touching his arm

As usual, she managed to calm him just with a little caress in his arm. But he was so fucking scared, Morgan, the kid and him haven't seen anything.. just half the Kingdom destroyed and so much blood. And then, they heard it again.

It was something so much worse than walkers or psycopaths. Something bigger than that and he wasn't going to wait for it to reach them.

\- Shhh… the cloud is above us.. so that thing is.. close- said Morgan as Henry put his little head in his chest.

Poor kid.

And he saw Carol looking at him like she used to look at Sam, the girls.. fuck, another kid no.

And then, everything was dark outside the truck.

\- I want my brother…- whispered between tears little Henry.- I'm scared…

\- Come here, sweetheart- whispered Carol opening her arms and surprising everyone in the car

The kid went fast to her arms and the kid hid his face in her chest crying but he started to calm after that.

Rick, Morgan and him looked at her but she wasn't looking at them. She was whispering something to the kid, he was sure.. she was singing a lullaby.

He saw Rick and Morgan looked away then,they looked to the dark outside the truck but he couldn't stop looking at her.

She looked at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. He took her hand softly and she closed her eyes.

She wasn't singing a lullaby.

She was praying.

…

They heard it. They heard it walking. It had to be big, fucking big. Maybe bigger than a house. They heard it as it walked by the truck but the thing didn't see or feel the car.

That thing just keep walking and as it walked, the cloud was following it.

The last thing they saw was the dark cloud. And then, they didn't hear it anymore.

\- What do we do now? Where are we supossed to go? I think it's not the only thing…- said Morgan looking at them

\- Carol? any idea?- asked Rick

\- I didn't have more visions if that's what you're asking me, Rick- she said

\- I'm not asking you because of that..- said Rick- I think.. you should be in charge.. you are our leader.

\- And when we find the others?- he growled to Rick

\- She has been our leader for a long time, I just didn't know it- said Rick and he saw Carol smiling at him.

\- Let's go to the east. To the sea- she said- The others were going there.

…

\- Do you think this is the end?- she whispered to him

They were in the back of the truck while Morgan and Rick where in the front with Rick driving the truck.

\- Mm.. - he turned his head to her. Henry was sleeping at her feet and she was just looking through the window.

There wasn't that dark cloud.. but the sky was grey. No sunlight. No animals. Not a bird. It was scary.

\- I'm scared, Daryl- she whispered and he hugged her shoulders. She put her head in his shoulder.

\- I won't let anything hurt you.. I promise you, not you. Not Henry- he said kissing her temple

\- And if this is the end?- she asked him looking at him with her impossibly big blue eyes.

\- Nothing could separate us before, right? we always found each other, right?- he asked her and she nodded- Then, we don't have to worry. If this is the end, we will be together.

She relaxed after that but he couldn't stop looking. He wondered what monster was on Earth right now.

A monster so terrible that even walkers have hidden from it

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Visions. Chapter 3.**

They have stopped next to a mall, they wanted to get some supplies and they have seen what it looked like a message from the others. It looked like Tara's message and they were going to the East as Carol has said.

The mall looked safe enough, it wasn't so big. Morgan and Henry have stayed in the truck while Rick,Carol and him investigated the place. It looked good, they haven't seen anything weird.. apart from the fact that there were no walkers.

He didn't know if they should consider it a fucking blessing or if they should be worried about the fact that walkers have dissipated from the world.

\- Oh my God..- said Carol as she reached the center of the Mall.

It was destroyed. There was a glass skylight, it had been there once.. it was clearly destroyed. And it looked like that thing has been walking and decided to put a "paw" inside the mall, destroying the skylight and a big part of the shops in the mall.

It looked.. like one of those fantastic movies. It looked sublime.

They could see the sky from inside the mall and they could see some rest of the glass up there.

\- That thing again..- whispered Rick- I wonder what it is.

\- I would say something from another world.. so big, so enormous- said Carol looking at the sky

She looked scared. And he knew why

They could hide or defeat walkers but how were they going to hide from something that could just crush them?

…..

\- What did you see?- asked Morgan as they got into the car.

\- There was nothing.. nothing left- said Rick as he started the motor of the car.

Morgan looked at them knowing they have seen something but he didn't ask anything. He just hugged Henry and looked through the window.

They were driving for hours when Carol spoke.

\- Have any of you seen any bird? Since this.. started?- she asked them

They all stayed in silent.

\- Any other animal?- she asked them again

Silent again.

No one dare to talk after that.

…..

The sky was darker, they couldn't see that big dark cloud which always accompanied that creature. But the sky looked darker and it wasn't even midday.

There was no sun, no clouds. Just grey everywhere.

The trees looked so dead, like they couldn't even breath and there was a weird arome in the air. Something he hasn't smelt in his life.

They coughed a little, he was sure it was because of the cold. It was freezing. He just hoped they would find a safe place soon.

\- Daryl?- asked Carol as she put her head in his shoulder.

\- Yeah?- he asked her

\- I'm so cold- she said- It's so cold, too cold.. don't you think?

He just looked at her and he took off his vest to give it to her. She looked at him trying to reject it but he just looked through the window.

He noticed her falling asleep.

He didn't tell her he saw another one of those things in the other side of the lake they were passing by.

….

They have found a destroyed cabin when it was getting even darker. They really didn't know if it was already night or if the sky was just getting darker because of these new hellish creatures.

There was a basement. It was safe. They decided to spend the night there.

Carol and him have choosen to sleep in one of the corners, they were hiding behind some boxes full of books and old photograph books. They were lying in the floor and looking at each other.

\- I had another vision in the truck- she whispered as she caressed his jaw

He couldn't stop looking at her lips, her mouth. He wanted to taste it so bad.

\- Are you gonna tell me about it?- he asked her although he knew the answer already.

She wasn't gonna tell him

So, she leaned to him and they kissed slow and deeply.

They spent all night kissing, loving each other.. they didn't take off each other clothes but they consummated their love as he has always dreamt of doing.

He kissed her while making love to her, he kissed every moan and sigh that was coming from her mouth as he slowly thrusted into her.

And when they came, they came together.

They didnt sleep that night, he wasn't gonna waste time sleeping when he could kiss every part of the body of this woman, of the love of his life.

But they had to leave that place and continued going to the East with the others.

\- Do you think it's worthy?- she asked him

It was worthy? To keep going even when they knew this was probably the end?

It wasn't.

But he still had some hope.

And he wasn't gonna let her give up.

So, they went into the truck and continued going to the East

They coughed a little more than they day before.

 **To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Visions. Chapter 4.**

They've come from outer space. They saw it. In the sky.

It was difficult to see with the sky so dark but they have reached an area where the sky looked lighter. Maybe those things haven't arrived yet there.

He was lying in the ground with Carol looking at the sky. They didn't care about walkers or any dangers anymore. They haven't seen animals, people or walkers for four days. They have separated from Rick, Morgan and Henry when she said she was tired. He knew she knew it. Their time was close, she had probably had a vision about them dying and she refused to see again all the family. She knew that they would all reunite with Tara, Maggie etc just to die.

He knew it too. He was feeling like shit, they were coughing more and more. Maybe it was too cold for them or maybe their bodies were tired of fighting. So, when she looked at him, he knew it was best for them to go to the sea alone. Just them. Like it was always supposed to be.

\- Look at it- she said pointing at the sky

There was something up there. It was almost hiding the moon from their eyes. They could not really see what it was but it was big and dark.. it looked like a hole. Or maybe a dark tunnel. It was clearly from where those things were coming.

He laughed.

They have survived an apocalypsis and it looked like someone was laughing at his fucking face. They were in the middle of another apocalypse.. they didn't even know what it was.. just creatures from another world. Maybe another dimension.

Who cares?

They weren't going to survive this.

…..

He kissed her again and again and again. They were laying in the ground. She has woken up coughing so hard.. she even cried. She looked at him with desperation in her eyes.

So, he kissed her. They've been kissing for hours, he wishes he could have an eternity to kiss her. Just kiss her.

And then, it happened.

He has seen it coming but he didn't care.

The sky was so dark, he knew she saw it too. She smiled.

That thing was coming for them, she was shaking but he knew that thing would not hurt them.

They saw it walking by their side, it was so big. They couldn't even see its fucking face. It was sublime and horrible.

It continued walking until they couldn't even hear it anymore.

She looked at him.

\- Did you know it wasn't gonna eat us, right? How?- she asked him caressing his jaw

\- You know why- he said caressing her neck and appreciating its beauty.

She just smiled sadly at him.

Of course she knew it. She had had a vision. She has just realised how that vision was gonna happen.

\- I wanna go to the sea.. I wanna see it tomorrow- she said and he just nodded at her

They continued walking.

….

They reached the sea the next day. They didn't even know if it was night or day. It was so dark but at the same time, there was a light. It was so weird. But it was beautiful.

Her breathing was becoming slower, he could notice it. She hasn't coughed in a long time but she looked too pale and he could see in her face she has accepted it. He has coughed less but he could feel his lungs were almost collapsed.

It was incredible they have survived a zombie apocalysis.. to die poisoned by creatures from another world.

Those creatures didn't want to eat them because they were poisoned. Those clouds.. were poison and all of them have breathed that air. The creatures have exterminated the human race without even touching them.

\- Daryl..- she sighed as they looked at the sea- Can you see it too?

\- Yeah, sweetheart- he said opening his arms so she could rest agains his chest.

They could see them in the horizon.

Dozens of those creatures in the sea, maybe more. They were just under that tunnel or hole in the sky. And more creatures were coming from it. There was a light coming from that tunnel and it looked like they were stealing the light from the Earth and replacing it with their own darkness.

It was a fascinating view. A terrific one.

They were watching the end of the world.

\- Say my name- she whispered and he could see her blue eyes looking at him in peace.

Those eyes. Those eyes were his universe, not this shitty world or those fucking creatures.

He smiled at her and he leaned to kiss her. She had tears in her eyes. He was sure she was feeling the gun he was holding against her skull.

\- Carol..- he whispered into her lips as he leaned to kiss her one last time

He has just broke the kiss when he shot the gun and her eyes became empty.

He kissed her forehead and he looked at that dreadful sight in front of him.

\- I'm coming home, my love- he whispered looking at Carol. He was gonna reunite with her and Sophia. He just prayed their new life would be better than this.

He kissed her cold lips one last time and he shot the gun one last time.

The last thing he saw was her eyes and the sound of the world coming to an end.

 **The end**


End file.
